


Runaway Baby

by notsogreatwithnames



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsogreatwithnames/pseuds/notsogreatwithnames
Summary: Yondu and Reader's baby is starting to crawl, but Yondu keeps missing the special moment.





	Runaway Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a total ripoff of a subplot in an episode of Full House where one of the twins learns to crawl and every time Jesse tries watch, the baby stops. I could always picture something like this happening to Yondu, so I wrote about it! 
> 
> Also takes place in the same storyline as Happy Days Ahead...probably a couple months before those events.

“Yondu!” you yelled from the nursery attached to the Captain’s quarters. Staring at your little half Terran/half Centaurian baby boy, you smiled proudly as his tiny limbs finally synchronized and he began to crawl. Not wanting Yondu to miss it, you had called for him and soon heard his hard footsteps coming nearer.

“What? What is it?!” He asked almost out of breath. Ever since your boy was born you knew Yondu always worried about him but tried his hardest not to let it show. It was the Ravager in him.

You bit your lip feeling slightly guilty for causing a panic in him by yelling his name, but you couldn’t contain your excitement. “He’s crawling!” you smiled.

Yondu’s worried face slowly faded away, his scowl lifting and turning into a grin. “He is?!”

You nodded your head and focused your attention back on your son, who sat on the floor chewing on the plastic frog Peter had found for him.

“Come on, baby,” you cooed, swinging your arms in your direction to try and get him to move. “Come to Mama.” Instead, he just sat there and started giggling at your movements. You tried again while Yondu leaned in the doorway, but this time your son stuck the toy frog out in front of you to show you. Sighing, you gave up and got to your feet to go walk over towards Yondu.

“I swear he was crawling like two minutes ago,” you said and ran your arms around his sturdy frame. He placed a kiss on top of your head and let out a little laugh.

“It’s alright. He’ll do it again,” he responded as you both stood there for awhile just taking in the baby boy you two had created.

Yondu regretted his words a couple days later when he still hadn’t seen your son crawl. Anytime Yondu was near you called for him, and every time he came, your son just seemed to lose interest in moving around. At one point, Yondu even turned away slightly and you let out a gasp as your son started moving again. But when the big blue Centaurian turned around, the little one stopped.

Getting ready for bed one night, you heard Yondu grumbling to himself as he pulled the fur covers down. He fell into bed and you followed once he had settled.

“Rough day?” you asked.

“What? No,” he answered with a tone in his husky voice.

“Well then, what’s wrong? You’ve been grumpier than usual.” You traced your hand up and down the back of his neck from the base to where it met his implant. Over time, you had discovered this movement seemed to help relax him.

“It’s ‘im,” he nodded towards the nursery. “Crawlin and showin off for everyone ‘cept me.” He shook his head in frustration.

“Oh,” your eyebrows rose in amusement when it finally dawned on you what had made him so upset the last few weeks. You sucked in your lips to hold in the laugh that threatened to escape, knowing Yondu would think you were making fun of him. You never would though. It just overjoyed you that something like this bothered him more than anything he had ever dealt with being the Captain of a Ravager ship. Your chest was full with warmth to know that Yondu loved your son as much as he did, given what a surprise he was to you both.

“It ain’t right. I’m ‘is daddy! He smiled at me first, laughed for me first. Even said my name first!”

“How could I forget?” you joked. When your son’s first words of broken gibberish came out as ‘dadada’ Yondu told anyone and everyone multiple times a day, including you, and even teased you for it.

“Yondu, you’ve been busy,” you reasoned with him. “I’m sure once things slow down, he’ll crawl right up to you and won’t let you leave his side.” Kissing the side of his scarred head, you settled down on the mattress and closed your eyes. Yondu, on the other hand, still sat up for a few more minutes, arms crossed in frustration.

The next day as you made your way back from the m-ship workshop to your quarters, you heard the clanking of metals coming from the nursery. Peeking in the door, large boots stuck out from underneath the metallic dresser. A blue hand creeped out, reaching for a pair of thin pliers and disappeared. Clearing your throat to announce your presence, Yondu stilled, and then slid out from his station.

“What are you doing?” You questioned raising an eyebrow.

“Settin up a camera. Wass it look like?”

“Ok,” you nodded your head. “But, why?”

Yondu sighed in frustration. “Well if I’s ain’t gonna be around when he decides ta crawl, then I’s can watch ‘im from a different part of the ship.” He collected his tools and got up to his feet, walking to the far corner of the room and setting up a small camera. “Got it all wired to the screens up front. If he crawls again, I’s gonna see it.”

You glanced in the crib to see your son fast asleep, unfazed by his father’s stubborn work and decided to go take a shower. While you dried yourself off, Yondu knocked on the door and told he was heading back to see if the feed was good. By the time you had combed through your hair and put on a robe, familiar fussing could be heard on the other side of the quarters.

“Wanna show daddy how ya crawl?” you asked, picking your son up to calm him down. You walked to the middle of the nursery and stopped when you thought you would be in the center of the camera Yondu set up. Setting the little one down, you went to the intercom on the wall to let Yondu know you were in the nursery.

“Yondu, we’re in here,” your voice cracked through to him on the other side. He sat in his Captain’s chair surrounded by multiple floating screens, with the one to the nursery in the bottom right hand corner. He looked at the screen to see a faded image of you and your son coming through. Multiple black and gray lines kept running through the picture and he grunted. The wires he had found to hook everything up with were so stripped and worn down, he knew he should have looked longer to find newer ones.

“Yep, I’s see ya,” he responded back. You flipped on the speaker and went back over to your son and sat down with him, the slit in your robe exposing part of your upper leg. You tried ‘fixing’ it by lifting it a little more before smoothing the fabric out.

“I’m lovin the show, darlin,” you heard Yondu’s gravelly voice echo in the room. You smiled and winked at the camera.

Yondu watched as you grabbed one of your son’s colorful toys to try and get his attention.

“Whatcha doin?” Kraglin asked over Yondu’s shoulder, causing the Captain to jump. His gaze quickly left you to eye his First Mate, then jumped back to the screen.

“Watchin them two. Wanna see if he crawls,” he gruffed.

“Aw, yeah?! He’s so cute when he does,” Kraglin smiled. “One of his little feet turns out and-” 

Yondu’s eyes turned into slits when he looked at the Xandarian again and Kraglin stopped talking. When Yondu turned back to the screen, you had finally gotten the little one’s attention and his legs were wiggling back and forth like he was about to start scooting forward. Yondu leaned in closer to the screen with anticipation. As soon as your son put one of his hands in front of the other, more lines scrolled through the screen and everything stopped moving.

“Son of a bitch!” Yondu’s voice screamed through the speaker. Your son crawled straight to your lap and you picked him up and sighed.

Some days later, you needed to pick up parts for a m-ship while the Eclector was docked on an industrial planet and asked Yondu if he could watch your son for a little bit.

“Why dontcha take ‘im with ya?” Yondu asked. He was busy studying the blueprints of a museum for the Ravagers next job.

“Because, I know if I leave him with you he won’t go anywhere,” you teased. Yondu rolled his eyes. “I’ll thank you later,” you whispered in his ear before giving him a kiss and walking out of the doors.

Setting up some of your son’s toys near his desk, Yondu kept his eye on him while he focused back on his work. When he hadn’t heard a giggle, or nonsense babbling, he peeked his red eyes around. Yondu’s stomach dropped. Your son was nowhere to be found in your room. He looked underneath your bed, in the closet, the bathroom, and nursery. Yondu’s heart hadn’t raced like this since all the stuff with Ego went down. He started double checking everywhere in the room when he noticed that the doors leading out were slightly open.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath. Yondu walked out into the hall, his head swiveling back and forth trying to decide which way to go. Little squeals of laughter echoed from the left so he ran off in that direction. Hundreds of thoughts ran through the Captain’s mind. What if your child fell down a staircase, or a ledge? What if he got stuck somewhere? What if you came back and he still hadn’t found your son?

Yondu called for him at every corner he turned, and soon your son’s voice grew nearer to him. His voice seemed to be coming from a small dead end hall filled with heavy, left over machine parts for the m-ships. Yondu tiptoed his way down the hall. Equipment was stacked as high as his fin and he didn’t know exactly where your son was. Every step he took his heart stopped, just waiting for something to come crashing down. When Yondu neared the end of the hall, he called out again.

“Where are ya, son?” his voice carried.

“Dadadada.”

The babbling came from the back corner, behind an enormous, old dashboard. Yondu peeked his head behind the metal block and felt the weight lift from his body. Your baby boy was all the way at the end of the tight enclosure, up against the wall playing with the round toy that Yondu figured he must have chased after. Now that he had found him, Yondu wasn’t sure how to get him out. The broad Centaurian could barely get his head between the space and none of the other Ravagers were small enough to get in there either. He tried calling to him, beckoning your son to come out of the space, but was just met with giggles.

At his wits end, an idea formed in Yondu’s head. This was his son, it would have to work he thought to himself, and one of his hands pulled his duster jacket aside. In the softest whistle he had ever produced, Yondu’s arrow lifted gently into the air. The soothing noise definitely catching your son’s attention. Yondu changed the pitch and the arrow floated down towards your boy, leaving a bright red glow in its path. Little blue hands tried reaching for the golden rod and that’s when Yondu knew he had him. Carefully, he whistled the arrow around and sent it back in his direction.

Following the trail of red light, your son got on his hands and knees, his little bottom wiggling while his limbs made the connection, and set off after the arrow. Yondu broke into a smile watching your son crawling out towards him. He stopped the arrow in mid air, waiting for your son to catch up, and placed it back in its holster.

When your little one’s head popped out, Yondu whisked him up in his arms. “What ya doing scarin ya daddy like that, huh?” he asked. Receiving a reply of gibberish, Yondu placed a kiss on top of his head and started heading back towards your quarters. He walked through the doors and was startled to see you standing in the room.

“There you are!” you said with a smile.

“Uhh, yeah,” Yondu started. “We decided ta go for a lil walk.”

“Oh, good!” You went up to the both of them and gave each of your boys a kiss.

Yondu watched you take your leather jacket off and hang it up, not suspecting a thing. Maybe this would be one of them stories he’d tell you years from now, when your son was a lot older.

“Hey, I got somethin ta show ya,” he said heading towards the nursery. You followed behind him and watched as Yondu set your son down on one side of the room and then went and sat down on the other. He motioned for you to come join him. You settled next to him, waiting in anticipation on what Yondu was up to. He reached for his arrow and began letting out a gentle whistle. Your son’s head snapped towards the noise and he began to laugh. Yondu set the arrow in circles above the both of you and your son started heading towards you both in a rush.

You looked over at Yondu who was beaming watching your baby boy crawling towards the two of you. You laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek. When your son was almost to you, Yondu sent the arrow towards the other side of the room, and your son switched his direction to go after it. Wrapping your arms around one of Yondu’s, you rested your head on his shoulder and you both spent the rest of the afternoon watching your son crawl around the nursery, chasing after the golden arrow.


End file.
